


The smell of hospitals in winter.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you were to move on, and she were to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The smell of hospitals in winter.

**Author's Note:**

> Short alternate universe fic, exploring a what-might-have happened to these two characters. Spoilers for the third week of the game.
> 
> The title is taken from Prompt #18 on the 52 Flavors Community.

  
He remembers spending most of the time directly after the accident in the corridor right outside the operating room, staring down at his shoes. Her blood’s still on it, drying and crusting up and bright red against the scuffed up white of the toe ends and the eerily clean green of the floor. His dad’s pacing in front of the door – his mom’s slumped beside him, pale and silent and drawn. And his sister’s somewhere in there, and he kind of doesn’t want to think about what they could be doing, but he hopes that it might be something that’ll save her life because earlier, the pavement went red – completely red – with all that blood draining out of her fast and easy, so much blood for such a tiny body.

  
The doctor’s come out and his parents crowd in and then they say two words that might be an apology, and suddenly he can’t hear anything anymore – can’t hear anything, but can’t stop staring, watching that mouth move, watching his parents faces crumble and break. His sister’s blood on his shoes and they’re putting a sheet over her body just beyond the doctor’s shoulder and he can’t hear a fucking thing.

  
Sometime later, after the funeral and the arguments and the running away from home, he’s standing in the underpass, looking down at the flowers, the tetra packs of her favorite juice and a box of her favorite Pocky. A frequency lower than that, his sister is waking up at Scramble Crossing, about to play the game of her death. She knows what it’s about (or at least she knows what they’ve told her), and she knows she’s got to get home, but what she doesn’t remember is why.  



End file.
